NightWish
by DarkRose88
Summary: First Fic. Severus loves Hermione and vise versa. But life gets in the way. Dark Fic. Lemons, suiciced, betrayal, deciet .. same old lol. Please RR
1. Nightwish

Hey! This is my first attempt at a fanfic . and of course it HAS to be Hermione/Snape . my favorite couple. Just a slight warning . if you can't handle severe lemons (explicit sex), rape, attempted suicides and language . don't read this. I plan on making this story as dark as humanly possible . even more hopefully ^ ^. So please, read, review and enjoy.  
  
Chapter one: Night Wish  
  
Hermione Granger studied her figure in the mirror affectionately. No longer was she the plain know-it-all, but a beautiful young woman, with a vast expanse of knowledge. She had grown in more than one way through the years, and now her true colors were shining through, revealing what she was, and what she could be.  
  
Standing at 5'6, rather short compared to Harry and Ron, she had a supple figure, curvy in all the right places, a flat stomach, and full soft breasts. Her hair, no longer the bushy unkempt mass, was long and silky, hanging in chestnut ringlets flowing down her back. Pale skin marked with the occasional freckle, coated her. She glowed.  
  
- This year shall be different. - She promised herself. - I will not let Snape harass me. And maybe this year . maybe this year I'll be able to tell him how I feel . -  
  
She sat down on her bed and thought. - I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I can't help it anymore. I've fought it, but it keeps coming back stronger . It wont allow me to be alone anymore . -  
  
She loved him. She was in love with Severus Snape, and it was tearing her to pieces. He would never return her feelings, which she was sure of; he would laugh and send her on her way. Mock her outright and plunge the knife deeper than it had already been plunged. How much more of this could she take?  
  
Her eyes were solid. It looked as though her pupils had vanished completely. Tears ran down her cheeks freely. He got up from her bed, and appeared to gaze up at the moon. - Full moon - she thought. - I must release my pain. At least some of it . -.  
  
She walked to her dresser, and pulled from a pouch what looked like a small dagger. The hilt was black-silver, with silver snakes entwining it, and green emeralds marking their eyes. She bought it in Knockturn alley a year ago, for one sole purpose.  
  
She marched to her bathroom, in a kind of trance coma, and gazed into the mirror hanging above her sink, yet again reveling in her reflection.  
  
It is useless if he does not want it -  
  
She turned away and gazed at her bare arm. She raised the dagger and brought it swiftly across a patch of skin. A second later, a line of blood appeared on her forearm, and then began to drip ominously into the sink below. She gazed at her newly opened wound, and watched as it slowly, but gradually healed itself, back once again to the flawless skin it was. It was charmed, so that every cut you sustain, heals immediately, as long at the wound was self inflicted. She gazed at her arm for a bit, and then seemed to come back to herself.  
  
She dropped the dagger and clutched her arm to her chest in agony; the mark may be gone, but the pain was still there.  
  
Meanwhile, at Hogwarts...  
  
Severus sat in his rooms, brooding and mulling over trains of thought, as usual. The only unusual thing was the way the train was headed.  
  
Hermione Granger. The girl had finally gotten to him. The day she walked into his classroom six years ago, he knew she would be his downfall; although he didn't expect this.  
  
He loved her. As impossible and wrong sounding as that was, he was truly and utterly in love. He didn't know how it happened. At first he just admired her intellect, the way she took charge. Then he admired the way she had grown from the child she was into the beautiful . woman? Yes, she was a woman now. Perhaps Goddess would be a proper word best fitted? He didn't know anymore.  
  
But the chances of her loving him back, that was ridiculous. How could she love and old, callous man with a past that came back to bite him in the ass every day. He didn't deserve her, and he knew he could never have her. - She'll probably end up with Weasley. Throw away a bright future to settle down and create a new generation of dunderheads. Gods forbid it comes to that . -  
  
He picked up his glass, and took a swig of his drink. - Scotch does the mind good... or rather sends you into a stupor once you drink enough and then you can forget what has been troubling you momentarily. - He thought.  
  
Before he could set down his glass, he doubled over in pain, dropping it. With eyes glazed over in pain he watched it smash as in slow motion. He then looked at his arm, online to side blood welling up in a perfectly straight cut across his forearm, just below the dark mark. His eyes grew wide. - What caused this? What the hell . - The blood was dripping steadily on to the floor, creating a small pool of red before his eyes. He couldn't tear his gaze away.  
  
He gasped in horror. In the midst of the blood was a picture. A girl, in her undergarments, sitting in a corner of what looked like a muggle bathroom, sobbing, clutching her right arm in the exact spot he now clutched his left.  
  
She raised her head for a fraction of a second, and looked as though she was staring at him  
  
-Dear lord- he thought.  
It was Hermione. He needed to get to the headmaster, and fast.  
  
Hi! So what did you think of the first chapter? Please R/R and give me your input. I'll have chapter 2 posted ASAP. Thanks guys! DarkRose88 


	2. The Bloodied Thorn

Hey! I'm back! I'm hoping to get in maybe one, two chapters a week. Forgive me if I miss a week though, school and work + this = a lot of things to do ^ ^. Anyway, here's the next chapter, please don't forget to R/R. DarkRose88  
  
Chapter two: the Bloodied Thorn  
  
- Shit this hurts! - He screamed mentally to himself as he came up to the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Uhh ." Why couldn't his brain work? What was the bloody password?  
"ACID POPS!" he finally managed to yell out.  
  
He ran up the moving staircase, with surprising speed, and into the headmaster's office, without so much as a warning.  
  
"Albus! We must leave! Immediately! Hurry! We haven't much time!"  
"Severus! What is the meaning of this? What . Merlin's robe . why are you bleeding?!"  
  
He gave the old man a death glare, and proceeded to use one of his menacing teaching voices that would have made any 6th year piss himself.  
  
"Severus, that won't work on me. Now sit down and tell me what is happening!" Dumbledore gave him a stern look. He relented, but he didn't sit down. He paced about the office, bleeding freely, while giving the headmaster a quick explanation.  
  
"I was sitting in my rooms, having a glass of scotch before I retired. Don't give me that look," Albus looked at him sternly.  
  
"As it was, I picked up my glass to finish the rest of its content, when I felt a sharp pain come across my left arm. At first I thought it was the dark mark, and then I realized the pain was much to low on the arm to have been that. I started bleeding almost at once, and within a minute a sizable amount of my blood was on the floor in my sitting room," He paused for breath, and contemplated how best to come about the next part. -Might as well be honest- he thought.  
  
"I looked down, right into the center of the pool, and I saw a figure. It was a young woman crouched on the floor in her knickers, in what appeared to be a muggle bathroom. She was holding her right arm, in the same spot were I am bleeding on my left and she was sobbing. She seemed to stop for a second and she looked up, and it looked as if she was looking at me. At first it didn't register but then I realized it was Hermione. Albus, we need to leave . now." He growled.  
  
Albus looked up, down-hearted. Severus didn't like this look.  
"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for her, Severus. It is out of our hands. She's in the muggle world now, and that's out of my hands. If she were here, then that would be a different story."  
"Albus, surely there is something you can do! I can't just leave her and forget what I saw! It was real!"  
  
"I know, my son, but the ministry ."  
"I know we are under investigation ... But surely just once ..."  
"I'm afraid not Severus." He said in a final tone.  
  
And with a swirl of dark robes, Severus fled from the room, leaving a very sorry Albus behind.  
  
Hermione's House:  
  
She didn't know how long she'd been sitting in the bathroom, just crying for her love, when she heard a commotion downstairs.  
  
What the .  
  
She stood, uneasily, and walked to her desk. She grabbed her wand and crept slowly to her door. She opened it only a bit, and peaked into the hallway, only to be greeted with the image of a tall darkly clad figure.  
  
Her mind went blank. Oh Goddess Oh Goddess Oh Goddess, she screamed mentally. He pushed open the door and approached her, backing her into a wall in the process. She whimpered as she realized there was no escape. I'm going to die.  
  
But isn't that what you wanted Hermione? Another voice calmly stated in her mind. Not anymore, no, I want to see Harry and Ron again. I only want to be able to just glance at Severus one last time!  
  
"Hermione!" a voice shouted.  
  
She glanced up and honey eyes met onyx.  
  
"Severus?" Was all she managed to gasp out before she fainted.  
  
"It's alright my love, I have you now ." He whispered in her ear before picking up her body, covering it with his cloak, and apparating outside of Hogwarts gates.  
  
Thanks to my other Reviewers! I love getting reviews! Please R/R!  
  
DarkRose88 


	3. Blood Moon

Hey! I'm back! Cool huh? I can just hear all your applause lol. Ok . so on with the chapter huh? I'm thinking longer with lemons . agreed? Agreed! DarkRose88  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter . if you looked at my account balance you would know that.  
  
Chapter three: Blood Moon  
  
Severus couldn't take it. Dumbledore's opinion just wasn't in the cards. He had to save her, before she really hurt herself; and no one, not even the ministry would get in his way.  
  
He had made up his mind. He walked briskly to the front gates of Hogwarts, said the pass word, and was in the safe reaches of Hogsmead. He closed his eyes, thought of Hermione, and apparated to her house.  
  
A small pop later had him standing in the front rooms of her home. Luckily, her parents weren't anywhere in site. He scanned the room quickly, looking for Hermione, when he spotted the staircase that would lead him upstairs. He didn't even think twice before he ran up it.  
  
Running down a hallway that seemed would never end, he scanned each room briefly to asses it's use, and if Hermione would be there. He spotted what might be here parent's bedroom, but didn't venture forth into it. By the time he reached the end of the hallway he realized precious minutes had been wasted when he turned to his left and spotted a closed door, with a black plaque above the door reading "Miss Hermione's Room".  
He didn't hesitate before blasting the door open.  
  
Holding her limp body in his arms, covered in his cloak, he made his way swiftly up the drive of Hogwarts. When he looked down at the beauty in his arms, in the pale moonlight he could faintly distinguish something dark running down her arm onto the path below them. Closer inspection revealed it to be blood.  
  
"Hold on Hermione, please hold on!"  
  
She stirred within his arms and let out a sorrowful moan. "Severus---- "  
  
He blinked in surprise. Grasping to her more urgently he entered the hidden door to his quarters. Barreling through the sitting room and past the kitchen, he ran straight to his bed. He laid her down as if she were made out of finely spun glass. He covered her in his duvet, and ripped pieces of his sheets off. He tied them tightly around the wounds that marred her beautiful skin.  
  
Reluctant to leave, he ran to his lab.  
  
"Blood replenishing . Wound cleaner . that should do it."  
  
Upon exiting, he grabbed a dreamless sleep potion, although not very sure if it was for him or for her.  
  
When he strode back in the room, he stopped and gazed at the form lying on his bed under a black blanket. She looked ethereal. Her honey hair fanned out behind her in long ringlets, her skin as pale as the moon, and a light dusting of freckles on her nose and shoulders. She took his breath away and she didn't even know it.  
  
- Yes old man, and if you don't hurry up she never will - A nagging voice sounded in his head. Shaking his head slightly, he approached the bed and sat down next to her still form.  
  
She's so cold He mused as he propped her up on his pillows. He carefully applied the wound solution to her many cuts, and watched as they smoked then slowly faded away, leaving only thin pink scars. She'll probably always have those He thought.  
  
After putting the empty potions bottle on his bed side table, he tilted her head back and cajoled her mouth open. Her skin is so soft. Dammit! Why was he thinking all these things now?  
  
Ignoring his now throbbing erection and the taunting voices in his head, he slowly poured the liquid down her throat. When it was all done, he sat and watched.  
  
She coughed and slowly opened her eyes. "Severus" She smiled slightly. What a pleasant dream she was having. Her hand lifted up to his face to caress it before falling limply on the bed as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
I know I said lemons . buuut . I had better ideas. At least I've started with them! Next chapter .we shall see. Anyway R/R! DarkRose88 


End file.
